Fool's Folly
by briwd
Summary: An alternate reality and somewhat dark take (from the good guys' point of view) on the aftermath of Twilight (the end of NCIS Season 2), in Israel, from the perspective of Mossad agent Orli Elbaz. Eli David has completely gone off the rails... Written for NFA's Ficlet Challenge.


November 2005

Orli Elbaz dearly loved and loves Israel and her people and would do anything to protect them, even to the point of death.

Or so she thought.

The events of the past six months led the now deputy director of Mossad to do some very deep soul searching and to question who and what she was truly loyal to.

Six months ago, Orli threw her support behind deputy director Eli David's plans.

Five months ago, she shot dead four American agents who attempted to infiltrate Mossad, and vowed her complete loyalty to Eli David himself. His first order was to appoint Eli's hand-picked goons to begin the 'cleansing' of elements disloyal to Mossad, starting with students critical of Mossad's role in the murders of the American agents.

Orli still has nightmares about her role in the Cleansing.

Four months ago, she watched as the former Prime Minister and the Mossad director were victims of a most unfortunate accident, and Eli became Mossad's director.

Three months ago, Orli watched as Eli coached the new Prime Minister on how to tell off the American ambassador, and feed the British prime minister misinformation about Ari not being in London.

Two months ago, she watched ZNN coverage of Ari's IDF-issued hand-held rocket launcher barely miss the American President's helicopter. Then, she watched ZNN memorialize the list of dead agents from the American NCIS agency, and Eli looking on as if it were a run of the mill American television drama.

One month ago, Orli was in the room when Eli ordered the sitting Prime Minister to expel the Americans from Israel's borders, starting with the American ambassador and his embassy staff.

When the man refused, Eli pulled out a pistol and rewarded the prime minister's disloyalty with a bullet to the forehead. Then she watched as Eli pulled out his cell phone and call in the Speaker of the Knesset; when the woman arrived under heavy Mossad guard, Eli dressed the new Prime Minister down and told her what she would do and say.

Three weeks ago, Orli woke up to heavy gunfire outside her apartment, and found friendly Mossad agents storming into her bedroom to secure her. She arrived at Mossad headquarters and learned she was not Eli's deputy and second in command.

She also learned that "dozens" of so-called anti-Israeli Mossad agents had been killed.

That afternoon, she watched as Eli screamed at the heads of the American FBI, CIA and Homeland agencies.

That evening, she listened in as Eli gave the order to Ari to kill the "cowboy President and his family".

Two weeks ago, she watched footage from ZNN and BBC World Service of American naval ships and Marine forces entering the Mediterranean headed for the Coastal Plain.

Then, she heard Eli cheer after learning that Ari's latest op had been a success: the killing of tens of thousands of Americans at one of their intercollegiate gridiron matches.

One week ago, Orli finally learned the fate of Eli's daughter, from the viewpoint of Eli's sycophants: Ziva had turned against her father and Israel to the Americans, and paid the price for her disloyalty. American and Israeli jets buzzed one another from Haifa to the West Bank, and Eli ordered the PM to "tell the Swiss to tell the Americans to back down or choose suicide".

Six days ago, to appease the conservative constituency in his country, the cowboy President told his country "regime change is necessary in Israel."

Four days ago, U.S. Army Night Rangers killed Ari, in Virginia. They found plans for a comprehensive bombing of the Navy Yard, and plans to bomb the cemeteries of the agents Ari had murdered.

Three days ago, Eli learned first hand what the cowboy president meant. At the invitation of the acting Knesset leader – who escaped, with British help, to Cyprus, then to Switzerland – the U.S. Navy, Air Force, and Marines began a limited assault on the regime that had overtaken the State of Israel.

Eli, Orli and the rest of the nation were forced to shelter as the bombs fell on selected targets.

The American bombs and Marines didn't throw Eli off a bit.

Two days ago, from his bunker, he ordered Mossad operatives to begin Project Samson, a comprehensive 'final solution' strategy involving everything from bombing of American dams to detonation of dirty bombs in American cities to wholescale shootings in American malls, schools and churches.

In Eli's deranged mind, all of Israel was with him and would fight to the death – and take America with them.

In reality, only a few were with the director of Mossad.

For months, the Israeli Defence Force had been plotting his demise, connecting with the other agencies responsible for the protection of Israel.

For months, Orli Elbaz knew what her role in reclaiming Israel would be.

And, the day before, she put her part of the plan into action.

Her portion of Mossad fed information to U.S. intelligence, Interpol, and the British MI6 vital to preventing Eli's loyal operatives from instituting Operation Samson in America.

On the homefront, Free Israel forces began to turn the tide. Tel Aviv was recaptured the night before, its citizens cheering American and Free Israeli forces. Some of the citizens held portraits of the American agents murdered by Eli's son.

Seven hours ago, Orli was sworn in as the acting director of Mossad, in front of the Free Israeli Prime Minister, its Knesset speaker and the officers of the IDF. Her first order was the capture of Eli David, dead or alive, on a lengthy list of charges.

Three hours ago, Eli's hiding place was discovered. Orli, against advice, resolved to bring him in personally.

One hour ago, Orli and her people found themselves in a firefight with Eli's people.

Outnumbered 6 to 1, Eli put up a ferocious fight he couldn't finish.

43 minutes ago, his fool's folly came to an end, and Israel's road to redemption began.


End file.
